rpbleachfandomcom-20200213-history
Trinity
General Name: Slave 369 Nicknames: Trinity Age: Unknown D.O.B: Unknown Race: Arrancar Gender: Male Blood Type: 3 Marital Status: single Appearance Height: 6'6" Weight: 70kg Hair: short black Eyes: yellow/red iris with black pupil Skin: Pale white Body type: Thin Trinity is a fairly crude looking hollow. He has short black hair with black eyes leading into a red/yellow iris then back to a black pupil. He is fairly tall and slender standing at 6’ 6” and weighing 70kg. His mask is in 2 parts that are thin around the eye and protrude outward looking like a dagger. He has a large scar across his chest and tends to wear a black and white males kimono. Personality Trinity has lived his life as a slave, so he isn’t too out there in his personality. Although he has learn’t to follow orders he has become quite good at disobeying orders given. He feels that when something goes wrong you may need to take things into your own hands to do whats best for you or the people you care about. He is a very caring arrancar and hates to stand by while something unjust is happening. Likes -Freedom Dislikes -Chains -Slavery History There is not much that Trinity does or really wants to recall about his past. Any memories of his past life would be long gone over the time he had spent in Hueco Mundo. Even the times he spent as a hollow are a blur but he can remember being caught and at some point turned into a slave. The truth in Trinity’s past starts with his capture. Many hollows were caught by arrancar and in turn pitted against each other. Winners got to live and losers got to die and be consumed as the only food source for the winning hollow. This continued to happen to create many arrancar as slaves for the master arrancar. To slaves these arrancar were eventually referred to as the twisted. There wasn’t much in the slaves life. You made the life of the twisted luxury while you lived in horrible conditions, bound by chains having your strength drained out of you either through pain or through work, you didn’t even have a real name, only numbers. Not much was known by the slaves, but rumor was that there were multiple “settlements” that kept slaves and there were even large strongholds. Nothing more that rumors is what Trinity thought at the time. One morning Trinity awoke to find his chains broken. He made his way outside to see blood painting the ground as well as fire burning all over the place. Somewhere in the confusion Trinity was dragged away and out of the settlement by one of the other slaves. Together they ran, slave 311 was the one that escaped with trinity. He told him of the story, of one slave saving up enough power to use his release, his resureccion. It seemed multiple followed heed and allowed time for many to escape, but also lead to deaths of many. The two traveled together for a while. No real destination, but it wasn’t long before they came across another place like they were initially enslaved. Barricaded, to keep the slaves in, as big as a small town. That two couldn’t do much but look from a distance. “we better go” 311 said as they decided to head off in another direction. It took about a day before they reach another spot. This next spot was being built, hundreds of slaves put to work to build the fortress. Many guards keeping watch. Trinity sat behind a rock out of site while 311 looked at the site. Suddenly blood seemed to splatter on the sand to the right side of Trinity, and as he looked over the site was too disturbing to continue looking. Somehow 311 had been hit at such a long distance by something. Trinity was stunned against the rock for what felt like only 1 minute but must have been longer as he heard someone talking near his friends dead body. “yep, as we thought just an escaped slave.” The twisted said into a device. Thinking this was the guy that took out his friend he turned and went into his resureccion for the first time. He made chains erupt out of the ground and bind the man. Trinity stood to attack before some form of shot seemed to fly past his ear. Realizing that this wasn’t the guy who attacked at the long distance Trinity took off into a nearby woods. Powers and Abilities Stuff. If you have enough Hohō for Shunpo, write it, and also if you are able to use Cero. Zanpakutō Trinity's zanpakutou takes the forms of his claw like hands. Release command:'Liberarse Demonio (escape demon) 'Ressurecion: In res darkness begins to cover the right side of Trinity’s face, and his mouth is covered by a long piece of cloth. His legs and arms are covered in black fur and chains can be formed on his wrists and ankles. Trinity can send his chains through the ground or straight toward the enemy. The chains either emerge from the ground or simply wrap around the enemy to prevent any movement. These chains weaken over a short period of time and can be broken at varying strengths of the target. If the targets Hak is 5 or more than Trinity’s Buk then it can be broken immediately. From 4 points over to 4 points under Trinity’s Buk they are bound for 1 turn and if 5 points or more under it binds them for 2 turns. If the Target is 10 points under the bind lasts for 3 turns. Cooldown is 2 turns after the bind ends. Describe your second ability. Describe your third ability. 'Rei Abilities:' Other Items Anything else your OC may have such as technology and gadgets. These MUST be mod approved. Statistics Interaction Cliff Notes A brief description of your OC so those who interact can get a good idea. OC Relationships Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional. Out of Character Info Timezone, etc. Category:Arrancar